<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【岩及】Heather by I_am_CC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360350">【岩及】Heather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_CC/pseuds/I_am_CC'>I_am_CC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_CC/pseuds/I_am_CC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>****BE大警告****<br/>*青城三年級<br/>*與370話以後劇情有些許掛勾，注意避雷<br/>*松花自由心證<br/>-<br/>BGM：Heather-Conan Gray</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, 岩泉一/及川徹</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>****BE大警告****<br/>*青城三年級<br/>*與370話以後劇情有些許掛勾，注意避雷<br/>*松花自由心證<br/>-<br/>BGM：Heather-Conan Gray</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宮城，十一月，冬。</p><p>外頭的街燈頻閃的速度令人眼冒金星，即使隔著窗簾，快速閃動的光線打在地板上仍舊刺激著他的眼睛。及川撇過頭，仰靠在床板上，天花板的燈卻也沒好多少，熾白的人工光線打進眼睛裡，腦袋有些發昏。</p><p>「及川，你有沒有想過啊。」</p><p>手裡拿著一罐水果啤酒隨意晃著，及川其實已經有點醉了，但他還是能認清聲音的來源和主人。</p><p>「蛤，什麼啊小卷。」及川懶懶地把手搭在曲起的右膝上，又灌了一小口進喉嚨裡。</p><p>有點辣。</p><p>「想過你要是跟岩泉在一起的話。」</p><p>「噗──小卷你想害我嗆死啊？」</p><p>一旁低頭寫著作業的松川不禁發笑，推了花卷一把，「幹得好啊你。」</p><p>「喂阿松連你也──！」</p><p>兩人勝利似的擊掌，同時笑得倒在一起。</p><p>「哈哈哈我就說嘛松川，這傢伙肯定沒自覺的。」花卷倚在松川的背上，手裡翻著英文講義，「嘛，不過要是你有自覺的話，那些你跟岩泉正在偷偷交往的流言也不至於滿天飛了。」</p><p>「小卷！」</p><p>「你吵死了垃圾川，我在樓梯口都能聽到你的聲音。」房間的主人拉開和式拉門，端著點心坐在方桌一邊。</p><p>「岩醬！你自己聽聽阿松跟小卷說了什麼啦！」及川不服氣地向岩泉控訴著兩人的惡行。</p><p>「我問他有沒有想過要是你們倆在一起的話會怎麼樣。」</p><p>「啊？」岩泉像是聽到了什麼爆炸性發言般激動──也的確是爆炸性發言──分貝提高了許多，「我跟垃圾川？就算全世界只剩下他跟石頭，我也會選石頭。」</p><p>「欸──岩醬你怎麼這麼無情！一點都不溫柔！」</p><p>「對你不需要太溫柔好嗎？還有今天是讓你來我家念書的，你他媽怎麼給我喝起酒來了？」</p><p>「唉呦想說最近沒比賽嘛…好不容易有機會喝的…」</p><p>「暫停練習賽是為了讓你念書！你腦子裡都裝了些什麼漿糊啊？」岩泉一拳打在及川的腦門上。</p><p>「唉呦岩醬好暴力啊！會交不到女朋友！」</p><p>「嘖嘖，那你就錯囉，」松川一旁隔岸觀火地開口，「岩泉的一任女友交往的長度比你十任女友的長度還長。」</p><p>「nice，松川。」花卷又和他擊了一次掌。</p><p>及川抱著頭四處逃竄，岩泉追著他滿房間跑，松川和花卷則吃著點心看好戲。</p><p>這是身為青葉城西三年級的他們的日常，練球、打屁、吐槽、到岩泉家念書。</p><p>及川徹可以說是享受這樣的生活，即使要每天面對從小的竹馬不停追打。</p><p>畢竟是從小就喜歡的岩泉一嘛。</p><p>關於花卷的問題，他怎麼可能沒想過。</p><p>他何止想過，他想了好多次，每天想，連睡夢裡都在想。</p><p>他想過要在櫻花紛飛的春天和岩泉告白，站在櫻粉色的青空下，告訴他我其實超級喜歡你；他想過在午餐時間的天台和岩泉共進一份午餐，他會讓出媽媽特地準備的炸豆腐便當給他，自己吃著岩泉因為過於忙碌只好匆匆從福利社買來的牛奶麵包，並驕傲地說「沒辦法嘛誰叫我是心地善良的及川大人呢」；他想過要在冬天的晚上藉著要和岩泉討論功課，過去他家和他包在一條被子裡一起看一部鬼片，他也許會被嚇得哭天喊地，但是岩泉會嘆口氣後把他抱在懷裡，吻他的眼睛後入睡。</p><p>他一直這樣想著，也一直期盼著這樣的生活到來的一天。</p><p>及川彈倒已經空掉的啤酒罐，罐子滾向了放著一幢合照的床頭矮桌，咖噠。</p><p>岩泉，和一個，女孩。</p><p> </p><p>「我有女朋友了。」</p><p>聽見的當下及川以為那只是個無關痛癢的笑話，手裡拿著裝了八分滿的熱水，半開玩笑地說，「欸？小岩也交得到女朋友啊？該不會是三班上次送你手工餅乾的栗原君吧？」</p><p>「嗯，是她。」</p><p>匡噹。</p><p>保溫瓶的熱水灑了一地，不少也潑上了及川的手背和小腿，被燙傷的皮膚紅腫發熱，他卻一點也感覺不到疼痛。</p><p>有什麼東西在及川心裡碎了。</p><p>「喂！混蛋川！你沒事吧！」岩泉當機立斷跑到及川身邊，抓起他的手檢查傷勢，「你拿著熱水也注意點啊！看起來不怎麼嚴重…會痛嗎？」</p><p>及川強撐起笑容，「嗯，沒事。嘛，聽到岩醬有女朋友太驚訝了嘛，想說小岩這麼暴力怎麼會有女朋友呢…」</p><p>是啊，怎麼會呢，一切都不照自己的劇本走了。</p><p>及川側躺在岩泉床上，看著房間主人進進出出收拾著桌面。他抬眼看了眼時鐘，已經這麼晚了啊，松川跟花卷已經回家了，其實他也能回家的，明明就在隔壁，但實在不想被媽媽看到自己這副狼狽的模樣。</p><p>難看死了。</p><p>「小岩～我頭好痛啊～」</p><p>「白癡，誰叫你喝酒的。」岩泉關上拉門，手上拿著一杯熱牛奶，「哪。」</p><p>「沒想到岩醬這麼有愛心～但是及川大人現在不想喝。」</p><p>及川護著頭準備接下岩泉的一擊，但出乎意料之外地，岩泉只是將那杯乳白色液體放在桌邊，輕手輕腳地坐在及川身旁。</p><p>「為什麼喝酒。」</p><p>及川挪開擋住眼睛的手臂往上看，岩泉的視線不偏不倚也落在他的眼眸中央。</p><p>「想喝嘛。」</p><p>「跟女朋友吵架了？」</p><p>及川停頓了幾秒，「喔，是啊。荻野說我花太少時間陪她了，吵著要分手。嘛，不過這不是喝酒的原因。」</p><p>「酒哪來的。」</p><p>「家裡櫃子拿的。上次我爸朋友來家裡作客剩的。」</p><p>「要是被你媽知道你還沒成年就喝酒看你怎麼辦，成天就給你媽找麻煩。」</p><p>「唉呀～我知道小岩最好了嘛～」</p><p>酒精在胃裡翻江倒海地滾著，揮發出濃濃的酒氣，衝上了及川的鼻腔、嘴巴，染紅了他本身就好看的一張臉。岩泉沒多說一句話，只是把及川的頭挪到自己大腿上讓他枕著。</p><p>及川愣了一下，靜靜地躺在岩泉的膝枕上。</p><p>該死。</p><p>兩人良久沉默，岩泉一隻手撐著床面，一隻手隨意梳理著及川躺亂的頭髮。及川轉過身去，把頭埋進岩泉的肚子上。</p><p>「小岩我想睡了。」</p><p>「你洗澡沒。」</p><p>「沒力氣。」</p><p>「臭傢伙，」岩泉推開了及川起身，「我去跟你媽說你睡著了，今天就睡在這。」</p><p>「岩醬最好了～」</p><p>岩泉離開了房間，順道貼心地替他切掉了燈。下樓的腳步聲咚咚咚地逐漸遠離，一顆顆豆粒大的眼淚打溼了床單。</p><p> </p><p>「你明明不愛我，不是嗎？」</p><p>-</p><p>若是要及川認真討論起和岩泉的關係，他大概半個字都講不出來。</p><p>及川自己也說不清這是一個什麼樣的情愫，可以因為看見他熟睡的臉龐而心滿意足地笑、總是筆直注視著他打球的神態、即便難過得上氣不接下氣不想給任何人看到此等醜態時，卻堅信著他會逕直闖入自己封閉起來的世界，借給自己一個肩膀。</p><p>他說不清楚。</p><p>依稀有記憶是小學？還是初中？他也忘了，當他看見岩泉越過嚴密攔網、重重扣下他托起的一球，露出的那因勝利而開心的表情，他就知道，他和岩泉再也不是朋友或是竹馬能形容的關係。</p><p>在扣起與岩泉之間的連結這件事情上，及川基本上不用花太大的力氣。畢竟兩人是被理所當然地認為應該要在一起的，兒時的玩伴，走到對方家裡像是走在自家廚房一樣，也就這樣從小學、初中一路一同走來，就連選擇高中時，也是雙方家長的一句「唉呀兩人一起打排球多有默契啊高中要能繼續一起打球肯定會很開心」便一起進入了青葉城西。</p><p>恃寵而驕吧，及川能想到用來形容自己的詞彙裡大概就是這個最適合了，仗著自己與生俱來與岩泉切不開的連結而安心地霸佔著岩泉身旁的位置；然而，他知道自己過度驕傲了。</p><p>縱使別人搶不走小岩，也不保證會不會哪天他便自己離他而去。</p><p>早該明白的。</p><p>「…及川徹！你到底有沒有在聽我說話！」</p><p>「噢，嗯。」及川從渺遠的思考當中回過神來，面前是歇斯底里的荻野。</p><p>「你根本就不在乎我！我要跟你分手！」</p><p>啪。</p><p>一記響亮的巴掌火辣辣地打在及川的右臉上，印出了紅通通的手印。</p><p>十二月的天台吹著刺骨的凜風，打在開始發腫的右臉上。及川倚著水泥牆坐了下來，他撫摸著那個掌印，好像應該痛的，但沒什麼感覺。</p><p>其實他早該想到的。</p><p>及川認真回憶起那位笠原（還是栗原？）君，好像能想起，早在二年級時，當他倆站在教室外閒聊時，那位栗原（還是笠原？算了並不重要）君經過他們跟前，岩泉的目光鬼迷心竅般地被吸引了過去──</p><p>那是及川不曾看過的眼神。</p><p>至少小岩絕對不曾那樣子看我，他有些恍然地回想，那副眼神裡裝著北緯四十三度的夏日青空，縹色的天光，沁涼的微風。</p><p>起初及川一度認為，岩泉只是想交個女孩子來氣他的，氣他身旁圍繞的女孩子總是絡繹不絕卻沒真的真心答應過哪一個、氣他總是用著含糊不清的言語呼嚨那些女孩。他承認自己並沒有認真地跟荻野談戀愛，正確地來說他跟任何一個女孩子談戀愛都沒有認真過，對排球都比對這些女孩子有熱情多了。</p><p>「那何必要答應她們呢？」花卷身為唯一一個知曉及川心裡那些無以告人的情愛的知情者，曾經認真地和及川討論過這個問題。他咬著松川打賭輸而買給他的泡芙，鼻尖上還沾著溢出的鮮奶油。</p><p>「小卷你什麼意思嘛，講得好像我做這種事情已經行之有年一樣…」</p><p>「難道不是嗎？」</p><p>「至少是從小岩交女朋友之後嘛…」</p><p>「這麼說好像也是…岩泉交女友前也沒看你答應過哪個女生。」</p><p>心裡就有小岩了，怎麼可能去答應其他人呢，及川有些忿忿地啃咬著牛奶麵包。</p><p>「那為什麼他交女友之後你反而開始答應了？你放棄了？」</p><p>「當然不是！我是想，既然小岩能跟女孩子認真交往那我也一定可以！一方面嘛…」</p><p>是想測試自己能不能就此淡忘他。</p><p>可惜他賭錯了。</p><p>他和那些女孩子看文藝愛情電影時，腦袋裡只想著要是小岩一定會毫不留情地吐槽那些一點也不合常理的浪漫情節；挑選約會的餐廳也只會選那些岩泉曾經稱讚過的日式料理店；甚至在女孩子親吻他時，腦裡也是岩泉的臉龐。</p><p>對於岩泉的念想揮之不去，如同長了刺的荊棘，及川越是想斬斷，那些情愫就越是緊緊攀纏著他，一面禁錮著他、一面扎傷他。</p><p>於是當他被不知道第幾個女孩子甩耳光要求分手，同時看見岩泉勾起那個女孩子纖柔的手，眼底含笑地看進對方的瞳孔深處時，他就明白，不管是哪一方面，他已經在這場遊戲中輸得徹底。</p><p>「喏。」</p><p>一袋冰塊拋了過來，及川穩穩地在半空攔截住。</p><p>岩泉倚在門框上，沒有看他。</p><p>「真是尷尬呢，難看的一幕竟然又被小岩看到了～」及川拍了拍屁股站起身。</p><p>「我說你啊，被甩了那麼多次能不能反省一下自己的爛個性啊垃圾川。」</p><p>「欸！岩醬怎麼可以這樣說！她說我花太多時間在排球上了，但我不練習要怎麼贏過牛島啊？」</p><p>岩泉翻了一個白眼，又丟了個東西過去。</p><p>及川伸手接住，是牛奶麵包。</p><p>「小岩真貼心～都知道及川大人我快餓扁了～」</p><p>「天台很冷，快點下去吧你。要是敢感冒就揍你。」</p><p>「小岩真暴力啊～」</p><p>「你啊，」岩泉背過身去，「根本沒有一次在認真談戀愛吧。」</p><p>及川頓住了腳步。</p><p>「人家那麼真心在對待你，不要一次一次都在傷女孩子的心。</p><p>「要是沒有那個意思，就不要隨便答應人家，糟蹋人家的真心。」</p><p>「…小岩說得是呢。」及川越過岩泉，先行走下了樓梯。</p><p> </p><p>我大概就是糟蹋了太多人的真心，才會落得今天這種下場吧。</p><p>要是沒有那個意思，就不要對我那麼好啊，小岩。</p><p>-</p><p>「I～wa～chan～你好慢哪～」及川趴在五班的窗台上，對著教室內收書包的岩泉嚷嚷，經過的女孩子都興奮地多看了一眼。</p><p>「大便川你吵死了。」岩泉背起書包，不耐煩地走向教室外。</p><p>「小卷跟阿松都在外面等了～你再不出來就要請我們吃拉麵～」</p><p>在及川被岩泉追得滿走廊跑時，松川看著岩泉手上多出的一個白色紙袋，「岩泉，你手上那是什麼？」</p><p>岩泉停下了追打及川的腳步，提了提紙袋，「噢，你沒說我差點忘了。我先去三班找栗原，你們等我一下。」</p><p>及川同時頓住了逃跑的腳步，護住頭頂的雙手無力地垂在身體兩側。</p><p>「說起來，聖誕節也快到了呢。」松川拿開嘴裡含著的牛奶棒棒糖說道。</p><p>遠遠地，及川看著岩泉在他看不清班級號碼的教室前止步，向經過的同學詢問了下，一個帶著甜美笑容的女孩從教室裡走了出來。</p><p>岩泉也笑了。</p><p>及川眼前的光景在剎那間頓失光彩，所有的景物都糊上了一層灰白色的膠，朦朧了面容、打碎了語言。只有岩泉和那個女孩是鮮活的，透著熹微的光，高彩度高飽和。</p><p>那才是這個世界應該有的規矩。</p><p>女孩跟男孩。他和岩泉的關係太過自然，自然到他差點都要忘記男孩與男孩並不適用於所有人。當然及川是不在意這種世界的規矩，直白點說他壓根沒考慮過這種事，即便男孩與女孩才是主流的規則，他也樂於在這個扭曲的世界裡當個快樂的異類。</p><p>可岩泉不是。及川願意當個怪胎不代表岩泉一定就要捨身陪他玩，雖然在他的預設裡岩泉也並不在意，但在女孩面前露出的那個笑容，給了及川徹底醒悟的一記巴掌。</p><p>那兩人說說笑笑了好一陣子，岩泉從袋子裡拿出東西，一件抹茶色的針織毛衣。</p><p>「嘛，畢竟是聖誕節，這個顏色一點都不意外呢。」花卷把手肘撐在松川的肩頭上，不怎麼為意。</p><p>及川想起了這個月月初，十二月三號，他還記得很清楚。</p><p>岩泉給他的毛衣。</p><p>「岩醬～我好冷啊～你有沒有其他衣服借我穿～」及川一如往常地賴在岩泉家過夜，以討論比賽和課業的名義。</p><p>「笨蛋川，覺得冷不會多穿幾件過來嗎。」岩泉嘴上依舊叨罵著自己如同五歲小孩的隊友，身體倒是老實地去翻了衣櫃。</p><p>「啊，這件你試試。」</p><p>「什麼──唔！」</p><p>及川還沒看清，一件溫暖又柔軟的衣料便砸到了臉上。</p><p>岩泉關起房間大燈，挑開了床頭的暖黃色夜燈。</p><p>微弱昏黃的光線下，及川花了點力氣才看清岩泉丟給他的是一件青白交雜的直條紋針織毛衣。他在指間細細搓揉那件毛料，柔滑的觸感併著暖意，及川摸出來那是一件羊毛衫。</p><p>「前陣子我媽朋友送的，你湊合著穿吧。」</p><p>及川撐開下擺，把自己套進了衣服裡。透著夜光，他才發現毛衣的配色正好和青葉城西的體育服一模一樣，薄荷綠與雪白，活像支撒了棉花糖粒的薄荷冰淇淋。</p><p>及川把自己包在衣料裡，深深吸著上頭的氣息。是岩泉的味道，帶著他們家一向慣用的茶樹洗衣精，恍惚之間，他甚至覺得自己正被岩泉緊緊環抱在懷裡。他停留了好一陣子才把頭套了出來，穿過袖子，理了理，竟然也挺合身的。</p><p>「沒想到你穿起來挺好看的嘛，」岩泉眼裡含著溫光，掃視著及川，「至少比穿在我身上好看多了。」</p><p>「真的？」及川帶著些許驚訝且興奮的意味詢問。</p><p>「嗯，這件就送你好了。」</p><p>「啊，也是嘛。不管小岩穿得再好看也不會被女孩子看上的。」</p><p>及川忘記那天他們是怎麼結束彼此的追打，但是那毛衣上的清香，讓他現在還抱著那件衣服入睡。</p><p>可笑，真是可笑。及川看著那個女孩滿臉堆砌著笑容，心花怒放地把毛衣放在自己身上比試，心底嘲諷著自己。</p><p>他看出那件毛衣是岩泉初中時喜歡穿的款式，他的是純白色的，像是十勝岳頂積起的一層雪，但是質地很差，感覺像是從特價花車上隨便抽來的。</p><p>即便拿到了他的毛衣又如何？兩件毛衣，兩個雲泥之別的意思。</p><p>他不愛他。</p><p>及川冷冷一笑，插著口袋逃離現場。</p><p>「不過只是聚酯纖維嘛。」</p><p>-</p><p>「咦──啊──！又輸了！」</p><p>及川看著螢幕上金黃色的第一名和銀白色的第二名獎牌分別落在岩泉和自己所屬的角色頭上，重重地嘆了一口氣。</p><p>「小岩～你就不能讓我一次嗎？」及川的語氣裡充滿著濃濃的委屈。</p><p>「同情心不需要用在你身上。」岩泉抓起一旁矮桌上的鳳梨啤酒，灌了一口。</p><p>及川撇頭看著窗外紛飛的雪花，傷感道，「真快啊，竟然已經是年末了。」</p><p>新年夜的這天，岩泉和及川的爸媽一如往常地聚在及川家的客廳聊天，兩個高中生對那些閒話家常沒多大興趣，便窩在及川房間打遊戲，還趁大人不注意，偷渡了兩瓶啤酒回房。</p><p>「是啊，」岩泉附和著他的話，一邊收拾著遊戲機，「感覺才開始打排球沒多久呢。」</p><p>及川抬眸去看他，岩泉的面容平淡，看不出在這句話裡是否加了什麼情緒。</p><p>「你已經確定了嗎。」</p><p>岩泉的話不像是問句，語氣淡淡地，像是在說「今天晚餐吃蕎麥麵喔」那樣平常，但及川知道他說的是哪件事。</p><p>「喔，對啊。機票都訂好了，畢業典禮隔天早上，直飛聖胡安。」</p><p>他要去阿根廷了。</p><p>三年的青城歲月全部被擋在白鳥澤和烏野跟前，及川沒有一次進入全國大賽。</p><p>即便實力堅強，在高中時期沒沒無聞的他認為就算留在日本也闖不出什麼名堂。他的夢想很大，絕不是止步於宮城。所以，他要繼續往前跑，跑向更大、更寬的舞台。</p><p>「你呢，小岩？」及川也抓起自己的啤酒，屁股向後一坐，摔進了自己柔軟的床裡。他輕嘗了一口，皺起眉頭。他果然還是不喜歡水蜜桃的味道。</p><p>「繼續考大學啊。」岩泉順手關起天花板上的吸頂燈，切開了書桌上的檯燈，轉成黃光。</p><p>他們獨處談天時很喜歡開著這樣的光線，這是兩人不言而喻的默契。能朦朧地看見稀微燈光打在對方身上的輪廓，卻不需要拉下他們強得過剩的自尊把自己可能脆弱的表情顯露出來。</p><p>「有目標了嗎？」</p><p>「嘛，確定會考體育科，但沒有明確想要哪間學校。」</p><p>「這樣啊。」及川抬首望著天花板，「以後就要跟小岩分開了呢。」</p><p>以後就是兩條錯開的線了呢。</p><p>相處了十多年的歲月，原以為會延續成篇章的墨漬在此刻卻戛然而止，及川沒有感到多少的訝異，畢竟隨後而來對獨自一人的恐慌和孤寂壓過了那些反射性情緒。</p><p>沒有小岩的生活會是什麼樣子呢…</p><p>有了這個念頭的下一秒及川馬上就停止思考，他覺得那太可怕了，無以言喻的空洞像洪水猛獸般吞食著他，還沒開始就這般令人恐懼，何況是真正踏進去那樣的生活裡。</p><p>但那卻是他必須面對的事實。</p><p>「好想把小岩綁去阿根廷跟我一起念書啊～」</p><p>「說什麼屁話啊你。」岩泉露出一副極度厭惡的神情。</p><p>「嘛，也是呢。」及川微不可聞地嘆了一口氣，「畢竟栗原君也會留在日本嘛。」</p><p>岩泉微愣，抓起啤酒猛灌了幾口。</p><p>「說到這個，栗原君想考哪裡的大學呢？」及川侃侃而談了起來，像是聊著今天的天氣一樣，面不改色。</p><p>「不知道，沒聽她提起。」</p><p>「是嘛。感覺她就很適合讀文學科呢，抱著一本夏目漱石或是三島由紀夫走在校園裡啊…」</p><p>及川小心翼翼的觀察著岩泉，澄黃的燈光下，他的側臉沒有多餘的表情，平淡、乾淨，像是一潭無風的池水，只有面頰浮著薄薄的薰紅。</p><p>他也不知道自己在做什麼。</p><p>那怕只是兩人的名字並在一起被提起，及川都能感覺到心口上被撕扯咬碎的劇痛。現在他卻自己提起了那個女孩，無疑是在傷口上多開幾槍。</p><p>他抓著自己的左心口，感覺不到疼痛。</p><p>大概是麻木了吧，他想。</p><p>即便再怎麼想去逃避承認，事實卻硬生生又血淋淋的擺在眼前。及川嘗試了很多方法去佐證，他們不是真的，他們仍是有機會的，可一次次換來的只是自己遍體鱗傷的痛楚。</p><p>小岩和她在一起時總是比較開心、小岩會對著那個女孩笑得燦爛、小岩提到她時總是更來勁、小岩他…</p><p>耗費了十幾個春秋走過，他才發覺，岩泉永遠不會跟他走在並肩同一條路上。</p><p>他愛著的，是一個不會愛他的人。</p><p>及川想到這裡，無奈地苦笑著。</p><p>揮去腦裡的胡思亂想，他打起精神，回復成平日裡的那個及川徹，「不過小岩啊，就算到時候跟栗原君分開也不可以冷落人家喔～」</p><p>「啊？你最沒資格對我說這句話吧？」</p><p>及川小聲地哼笑起來，單手撐著床面，撇頭看著岩泉。</p><p>昏黃的光線打在岩泉的身上，及川看不清他的表情，酒精的作用讓他有些迷茫，雖然稱不上是醉意，卻足以讓他在恍惚中看見岩泉眼眸裡向他投射而來、若有似無的微光。</p><p>那道流光筆直照耀著他，像是黑暗中的一盞燭光，領引著他靠近。</p><p>「小岩幹嘛一直看著我？難道被我的美貌給迷──」</p><p>岩泉喝空的瓶子從床頭櫃上滾落地面，及川剩著半罐的酒在擱置在一旁；岩泉疑似因為酒精作用而發熱的掌心貼在及川側臉，及川順著他的動作和他拉近了距離──</p><p>及川感覺到，嘴唇上是溫熱的。</p><p>他又驚又恐，睜大著雙眼，呆若木雞。他嘗到另一雙唇的味道，甜甜的鳳梨香氣絞著自己嘴裡的酒氣，濃濃地堵在舌尖。</p><p>一場洪患毫無預警地在及川腦子裡爆發，愁緒和愛意混成泥流，沖毀他的所有認知。</p><p>及川記不起自己到底被吻了多久，直到岩泉離開他仍是杵著。</p><p>「及川…」岩泉細細咕噥著，四個簡單的音節卻讓及川的耳膜脹痛難耐。</p><p>他努力定下心神看著岩泉，等待他張口的下一句話──</p><p>磅。</p><p>岩泉往後倒下。</p><p>過沒幾秒，及川聽見平穩的呼吸聲。</p><p>他雙手發顫，抱著腦袋，無力地跌坐到地上，緊咬著牙關，不讓自己的哭聲吵醒岩泉。</p><p>洪流停止了。一片狼藉當中，似乎有什麼東西在他的胸口炙熱燃燒著，烙鐵般的熱度錐痛著它的肢幹、耳膜、髮尾，每一寸神經。</p><p>眼淚的存量似乎毫無止境，像瀑布般不停的往下洩，沾濕了雙頰、下頷。</p><p>「你明明…就不愛我啊…」</p><p>及川看著被岩泉喝空的罐子滾到自己腳旁，匡噹一聲，停了下來。</p><p>鳳梨果汁，無酒精。</p><p>-</p><p>新年夜過後，兩人一直都沒說上話。</p><p>除了日常必須的招呼與問答，兩人沒有多餘的交談。松川也發現了異樣，正想開口說些什麼，花卷拍了拍他的肩膀，他便也沒有多嘴。</p><p>這樣持續過完了日子，畢業考、排球部歡送會、畢業典禮。</p><p>到了送機的那天。</p><p>家人替他辦完必要的手續之後，很貼心地留給他一點時間和朋友道別。</p><p>及川裹著厚厚的圍巾，仔細端倪著機票和護照上的資訊。</p><p>花卷打著重重的呵欠，一隻手搭在及川的肩膀上，看著遠處拿著飲料在收銀台結帳的松川和岩泉，「你真的什麼都不打算說嗎？」</p><p>「說什麼？難道現在跟他告白就能讓童話故事成真嗎？」</p><p>「這麼說是沒錯啦…但是你真的都不會覺得惋惜嗎？這次走了可能再也沒機會了。」</p><p>及川抿了抿唇。</p><p>怎麼可能不會呢。</p><p>甚至到了昨天，畢業典禮，兩人一句話都沒說上。</p><p>他撫摸著自己的唇，回想起那天晚上的溫熱和氣味。感覺比想像中的柔軟，沒有多餘的技巧，就只是單純地，唇覆上了唇。</p><p>記憶中最清晰的，只有當時岩泉眼裡的那道輝光，搖曳不定，像是下一秒就要熄滅一般，卻鬼使神差的抓住了及川飄移的心。</p><p>讓他幾乎相信自己不是一廂情願。</p><p>兩人小跑步回來，帶著手上四瓶飲料。岩泉將手中的牛奶遞給了他。</p><p>「多謝。」及川隔著手套打開了玻璃瓶蓋，是溫的。</p><p>「這可是你離開前的最後一次嘗家鄉的味道了，認真點記著味道啊。」松川調侃他。</p><p>「講得好像我永遠不會回來一樣。」及川皺眉。</p><p>「聽說那裡很多漂亮女生，別又去那騙女孩子的心啊。」花卷說。</p><p>「小卷你什麼意思！」</p><p>「不過我猜應該沒幾個女生願意跟你了。」</p><p>「阿松！」</p><p>兩人像往常一樣吐槽著及川，他一面回擊著那些沒營養的談話，不時分神去瞥看一旁的岩泉，似乎期盼著什麼。</p><p>然而，岩泉只是站在，始終沒有說話。</p><p>「岩泉，你剛不是說有話想對他說嗎。」松川突然打岔。</p><p>及川微微睜大了眼睛，看向岩泉，一臉欲言又止。</p><p>他輕輕咬著舌頭。</p><p>花卷拍拍他的肩，遞給他一個眼神，「我有點餓啊，我跟松川去買些吃的，你們慢慢聊。」</p><p>及川攥緊了拳，笑盈盈地說道，「小岩想說什麼啊～」</p><p>「沒什麼，」岩泉搔了搔頭，「畢業快樂，昨天忘了跟你說。」</p><p>「欸～這也太晚了吧？難道小岩已經跟我有時差了嗎？」</p><p>及川原以為岩泉準備一拳打在面門上，他出手護著頭，沒有接到意外的重擊，只有輕輕的撫摸落在了他的頭頂上。</p><p>及川愣住。</p><p>──「你真的都不會覺得惋惜嗎？」</p><p>「去那邊照顧好自己，不要讓你媽擔心。」</p><p>「唉呀～岩醬也變成老媽子擔心我了嗎？」</p><p>岩泉頓住，「嗯，會擔心啊。」</p><p>──「這次走了可能再也沒機會了。」</p><p>他咬著唇，心臟快要爆炸似的快速跳動。</p><p>「你怎麼了？」岩泉歪頭看他。</p><p>「小岩我──」</p><p>電話鈴聲不合時宜地響起，岩泉抽起手機，及川瞥見了螢幕上的顯示。</p><p>「來電：栗原」</p><p>「稍等我一下。」岩泉收回了手，走到一旁接起電話。</p><p>心裡的某一塊，似乎又落下了一塊，空空的。</p><p>以為終於在一攤名為失望的廢墟看見希望的火光，卻輕易地被一通電話徹底打醒，結束了一直以來自欺欺人、可笑的妄想。</p><p>那盞搖曳不定的燭火，到頭來還是熄了。</p><p>及川俯首，抓著自己一點餘溫也不存的胸口，無奈地笑。</p><p>你明明不愛我，就不要給我希望啊。</p><p>過沒多久，岩泉走回來，「你剛剛要說什麼？」</p><p>「沒什麼，」及川抬起低垂的頭，臉上浮著淺淡的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>「小岩，我真希望我能是栗原君啊。」</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>語畢，向遠處的花卷和松川揮了揮手，他轉身走向登機門。</p><p>急促的步伐從後方傳來，響徹整個大廳。</p><p>「及川！混蛋川！」岩泉在他身後大聲呼叫他的名字，及川並沒有回應，反而加速腳步，頭也不回的往前衝。</p><p>兩行清淚流過臉頰，他也顧不及去擦拭，隱身在登機門之後。</p><p>「而我終究只能是及川徹，不能成為你的Heather。」</p><p>-END-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>原本是在IG上看到有人做了Heather配樂的岩及短片<br/>及川那個婆娑淚眼回頭的樣子一看就直接擊中了我於是就有了這篇扎心作的誕生<br/>寫過的BE像不在少數但真的算是寫過少數幾篇從開頭虐到尾的同人<br/>最後寫出來的成果其實和想像中有點落差，沒有很完全的寫出自己想要的感覺<br/>所有想說的概念就是 "I wish i were Heather."<br/>及川繞了一圈發現他無論怎樣就是無法成為岩泉的那個他<br/>大概是這樣</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 後記</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>其實就是我覺得真的太虐了所以寫了一個另一個結局</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>聖胡安，三月。<br/>及川站在公寓門口，疲憊地翻找著包包裡地家門鑰匙。<br/>開門，空無一人。<br/>他打開餐廳的日光燈，稍稍給了陰暗的空間一點生活的氣息。<br/>才不。<br/>來到阿根廷已經一年了，除了偶爾吃著南美料理時會想念遠在另一半球的豚骨拉麵，及川也已經習慣這裡的生活了。<br/>在布蘭科教練的介紹下加入了阿根廷的球隊打球，一開始只會比手畫腳地講著破爛西班牙文，曾經以為是優勢的身高在這裡一點都不起眼，隊友和對手是自己從沒想過的強大，在害怕被遺下和對進步的渴望下，一步步刻苦地走來。<br/>獨來、獨往。<br/>及川癱軟在餐桌椅上，兩眼無神地望著前方。<br/>以前，都還有小岩在身邊哪。<br/>從小學、北川第一、青葉城西，即便自己一股腦地努力卻使不上力氣的時候也是有的，甚至一定比這一年來要多得多。<br/>但那時候，還有岩泉會適時抓住自己，告訴他，混蛋及川，你別只一個勁地往前衝啊。<br/>「我呀，絕對、絕對是蠢蛋…」及川摀著自己臉喟嘆道。<br/>一年前的機場之別後，及川再也沒聯繫過岩泉。<br/>手機訊息已經積了上百封未讀，社群軟體的動態也塵封了許久，至於越洋電話──大概兩人都沒那個本錢敢打。<br/>但總不可能切斷所有聯繫的。<br/>及川總還是會讓家裡知道自己在阿根廷活得好好的，沒有被國外一切的陌生和未知吞沒。和爸媽久違的幾次視訊通話，都能看見背景裡的他。他看見岩泉好幾次，但沒有一次敢和他對上眼；當媽媽提議要不要和岩泉聊聊，也被他用練球很累想休息了呼嚨過去。<br/>而來到阿根廷的第二個禮拜開始，及川就週週收到來自日本的手寫信。<br/>八成是從媽媽那邊輾轉得知地址的，他猜。信上是溫柔而熟悉的字跡，內容不外乎是一些稱不上溫馨的關心和日常。<br/>「你也好歹看個訊息垃圾川。」<br/>「那邊天氣跟日本可不一樣別生病了混蛋。」<br/>「今天春天的櫻花開得很漂亮，花卷和松川約我去賞花了，他們要我傳話叫你趕快滾回日本讓他們看看。」</p><p>「讓我知道你過得好不好，我求你了。」</p><p>大概是第三個月的時候，及川幾乎是哭著看完那封信的。那封信裡頭洋洋灑灑寫了三大張信紙，裡頭說了很多他們的事，岩泉說他想了很多，希望能和他好好聊聊、好好解釋，他反覆讀了又讀，反覆哭了又哭。<br/>輕薄的信紙沾上及川不停歇的眼淚，不停乾了又濕、濕了又乾。鴻毛般的信捏在他指尖，他卻覺得像是拎著石塊那樣子沉。那時仍是阿根廷的冬天，房間裡開了暖氣，及川緊緊抓擁住自己，體膚明顯的發熱，心底卻沒有人能接住他的冷意。<br/>他沒有岩泉，誰也不會擁住他。<br/>最終及川還是沒有給岩泉答覆，他怕事實會再一次脫離自己的劇本，他沒有第二次的勇氣去面對站在岩泉身邊的那個人。然而岩泉仍舊週週寄信，及川也週週看信。<br/>及川望向玄關，空蕩蕩的檯面。<br/>最近兩個禮拜都沒有收到來信，及川天天去開信箱，裡頭就是沒有那每週固定躺著的國際信件。<br/>小岩終於放棄了嗎，及川苦笑，寫出的一張張信紙像是投進了深海的石塊杳無回音，換作是他一定撐不到兩個月就放棄了。<br/>「對不起哪，小岩。」及川對著一片靜默呢喃。<br/>我沒有勇氣放下你，只好讓你先拋棄我了。<br/>-<br/>「碰！」<br/>及川喘著氣，看著自己今天不知道第幾顆打出界的發球。<br/>「及川，今天狀態不太好喔。」教練臉上的神情明顯地擔憂，「今天先休息吧，調整一下狀態。」<br/>及川背著運動袋走出了體育館，臉上寫滿了精神不濟。<br/>昨天竟然又失眠了，真該死。及川打了個大大的哈欠。<br/>走在通往公車站的步道上，夕色打在石磚上，及川低著頭思考該走路回去還是要等等看不知道會不會來的公車。<br/>噠。<br/>一個身影停在及川跟前三公尺，被夕陽打在石磚上的影子太過熟悉，讓及川一度以為自己是不是出現幻覺。<br/>啪，運動袋失去了肩膀的支撐掉落到地上，及川緩緩地抬起頭，我大概真的累到在做夢吧，他想。<br/>「小…」<br/>不等及川開口，那人先行上前緊緊擁住了他。<br/>「混蛋，也不回我訊息，我還以為你死在阿根廷了。」<br/>「小岩…你怎麼在這…」<br/>「來看看你是不是還活得好好的。」</p><p>「你怎麼知道要去那裏找我？」及川背著坐在餐桌的岩泉，在廚房裡翻找出不久前在當地超市買的廉價茶包。<br/>「都是阿姨告訴我的。說什麼『雖然都會跟他通話，但總覺得小徹他過得不開心呢』這種話，」岩泉環顧著及川的公寓，「連你媽都看出你不對勁了。」<br/>及川背對著岩泉苦笑著，用力裝出往常的相處模式。<br/>「到了這裡都沒女孩子寫情書給我了，當然不開心哪～」<br/>「你少呼嚨了。」<br/>「倒是小岩，來阿根廷玩嗎？打算玩幾天哪？」<br/>「專程來找你。」<br/>「欸～我有這個榮幸啊…」<br/>「及川徹，不要再逃了。」<br/>他聽見岩泉踢開椅子站起的聲音，手上的動作停了下來。<br/>「為什麼都不回信？訊息也不看，一點消息也沒有，整個人像人間蒸發一樣，要不是你還有跟你媽有聯絡我都覺得你已經死了。你已經討厭我到這種地步了嗎？連讓我跟你好好坐下來談談的機會都沒有嗎？」<br/>及川深吸一口氣，仰起頭。<br/>「小岩，我有我自己想過的生活。」<br/>「你放屁！」岩泉氣得踹開了椅子，「這叫你想過的生活？一年前你就他媽留了那樣一句話給我，頭也不回就走了，之後對誰都不聞不問，你跟我說這是你想過的生活？你當我認識你幾年了及川徹？」<br/>啪。<br/>「難道你要我眼睜睜看著你把懷抱送給別人嗎！」及川揮倒正在釋放茶味的茶水，鋼杯摔落，淺棕色的液體灑了一地。<br/>他轉過身惡狠狠地瞪著岩泉，兩行淚水滑落。<br/>「你要我看著一個從小喜歡到現在的朋友跟其他女生交往，看他牽手擁抱，送女朋友毛衣，到最後卻親了我！」<br/>「那是因為你根本不跟我好好談！」<br/>「談？笑死人，還能談什麼？談你現在過得多幸福嗎？」及川露出一點也稱不上開心的笑容，「你嫌我高中三年還不夠痛苦嗎？對，我及川徹就是這樣失敗的人，打贏不了牛島和飛雄那倆傢伙，打了十幾年的排球沒一次進全國大賽，甚至還要被迫看著自己喜歡的人屬於別人！你到底還要折磨我到什──」<br/>「我跟她分手了！」<br/>「那關我什…分、分手？」<br/>那兩個字像是冷卻劑，終於把兩人即將掀起的爭執停了下來。<br/>岩泉把方才踢翻的椅子歸位，嘆了口氣，「我跟她分手了，在送你去機場的隔天。」<br/>及川杵在原地，嘗試消化這突如其來的資訊。<br/>「可…為什麼？你們不是過得好好的？」<br/>「就說叫你和我談談這件事啊混蛋。」岩泉搔了搔自己的頭。<br/>「嘛，還記得高中你被荻野甩了時，我跟你說過，不要糟蹋別人的真心嗎。」<br/>及川點頭，他八成已經不記得荻野了，不過他記得很清楚那句話，那天的天空甚至是灰得有點不合常理的。</p><p>「我想，真正在糟蹋別人真心的，其實是我，抱歉。」</p><p>「我其實一直認為自己對你，怎麼說，覺得你是某種獨一無二的存在。那種感覺不像我對花卷和松川那樣的看法，應該要更高一層的感覺。高中時當你告訴我你又有哪個女孩子跟你告白的時候，我總會沒來由的感到不甘，我以為是因為看你這個風流成性的樣子不爽罷了。<br/>「跟栗原交往本來也不在我的預想之內。我的目光會不自覺被她吸引，好像從她身上我能去看到一些東西，去解釋自己心裡的不安定，甚至天真地認為跟她交往就能去否定我的懷疑…不過，我也就是蠢吧，直到在機場的那天，你對我說了那句話，我才發現那根本不是什麼解答，只是我對自己的欺瞞罷了。<br/>「我心中早已有答案了，只是我一直在迴避去承認它。」<br/>「那…那你當時為什麼親我…？難道你看出來我…？」<br/>「不，並沒有。那只能算是我的錯跟我的自私吧。我想去推翻內心認定的那個答案，給自己一個心安理得的藉口，所以才裝著喝醉親了你…不過那也只是徒勞而已，只是讓我不得不去正視你而已。<br/>「你在機場說了那句話後我想了很多，答案已經很明顯了，即使我害怕去承認。我不想去打破我們原有的關係，害怕失去平衡，但其實更自私的來說應該是我害怕其實你根本不是這麼想的，我才選擇去騙自己，沒想到卻傷了你。<br/>「我一直很想把這些話告訴你，但後來──就你這個混蛋，訊息不看、一直以來在更新的社群也就突然失去了音信，寫信過來是我最後的方法了…我能想到唯一能跟你傳達我的意思的方法了。我想告訴你，我岩泉一自從遇見你之後，沒有對其他人有過跟你一樣的情感，即便是栗原，我也只是喜歡某一部份、有你的影子的她…雖然還是被你遠遠的推開了。」<br/>「嘛，不過，」岩泉插著腰，擺出不好意思的笑容，「我想你拒我遠遠的也是合情合理，畢竟是我把你這份情感刻意忽視的，只因為我沒膽去面對可能不如我預想的現實。<br/>「我也該有早一點自覺的，這種感覺，我這輩子不會再遇到下一個人了。」<br/>及川眼眶的淚打轉著，下一秒立即奪眶而出。他緊緊抿著唇，看著吐出一片自白的岩泉，那瞬間，一直壓在心上的某個傷口似乎一夕間痊癒了。<br/>「臭小岩…這種事情也不早點說…害我…害我…」<br/>「好了，我把想說的都說完了。現在──」岩泉走向哭得一把鼻涕一把眼淚的及川，「可以不要再推開我了嗎，及川？」<br/>及川撲向岩泉懷裡，放聲大哭。<br/>「臭岩泉…這兩個禮拜都沒寄信過來…我還以為…你真的不要我了…」<br/>「我就打算當面和你對談了，寫那些沒有回覆的信也沒有意義了啊。」<br/>「小岩…不要…再鬆開我了…」<br/>「你才是，」岩泉攬住及川的腦袋，往自己身上靠緊了些，「不要想要自己去承受這一切了，笨蛋川。」</p><p>「小岩…再用力一點…」<br/>昏暗的房間裡瀰漫著汗水和體液交織的氣息，床板吱呀吱呀得叫著，及川伸手扣住岩泉的脖子，雙眼迷離。<br/>「不怕明天起不來訓練啊…」<br/>「才不管呢…嗯啊…」<br/>肉體與肉體相撞的聲音愈加張狂，及川的呻吟越趨魅惑，岩泉壓著他的雙腿越加發力地挺進。<br/>「唔…好棒…小岩的全部…都在裡面…嗯…再…深一點…」<br/>「你控制點混蛋，受傷了還怎麼訓練…」<br/>「那才不重要…小岩…不要離開我…都好…」及川伸手撥開岩泉垂下的髮絲，看進他的眼眸裡，露出滿足而嬌媚的笑。<br/>你的眼睛裡，又有光了。<br/>「不要命了你…」<br/>岩泉俯下身和及川親吻，兩人的唇瓣皆已腫脹得不合常理。<br/>「小岩…不要…拔出來…唔…射在裡面…」<br/>「你瘋了嗎，到時候清理…」<br/>「跟你說了我不想管…我只要小岩…嗚嗯…」<br/>岩泉將掌心覆上他的臉頰，大拇指指腹婆娑著他紅腫而瀲灩的淚眼。<br/>他自己一個人的生活裡，到底哭紅了這雙眼睛多少次。<br/>「你這一年…到底都怎麼過的…」<br/>「嗯…會每天想你…想到…在夢裡…哭著射出來…唔…」<br/>岩泉的胸口不禁緊揪了一下。<br/>「那還敢一封信都不回啊…」<br/>「以後不敢了…唔啊啊啊啊──」<br/>岩泉緩緩抽出，一股股白濁沿著闔不攏的洞口洩了出來。<br/>「小岩…都在我的身體裡了…」及川一臉饜足的笑了出來。<br/>「要是以後再敢搞失蹤就把你抓回日本。」<br/>「不會了，再也不會了。」及川抱緊他。</p><p>「笨蛋川，起床了。」岩泉側躺在及川身邊，「你再不起床訓練就要遲到了。」<br/>「嗯…我跟教練請好假了…」<br/>「你個混蛋。」岩泉一如往常地給他及川一記腦門掌。<br/>「嗚好痛…唉呦我的背很痛嘛…腰也很酸…坐不起來了…」<br/>「是誰昨天晚上自己要了五六次的。」岩泉不管還在賴床的及川，自行先爬了起來。<br/>「沒辦法嘛，」及川蹭過去環住岩泉光裸的腰，「太想小岩了。」<br/>「是你自己不回我的垃圾川，我每個禮拜寫信都在想我是不是在給一個死人寫信──呿，算了。」<br/>「小岩之後也要繼續寫信喔。」及川繞到他身前，「我喜歡看小岩寫的信。」<br/>「你先去把那幾百封訊息一個一個給我回過來吧。」<br/>「小岩。」及川終於坐起身，看起來有些艱難。<br/>「幹什麼。」<br/>把頭扣在岩泉的肩膀上，他閉著眼道，「要把之前遺落的全部補回來喔。」<br/>岩泉愣了一下，偷偷提起嘴角，「以後一個一個慢慢補。」<br/>「小岩要在這待幾天啊～」<br/>「三天吧，後天凌晨的飛機。」<br/>「欸～這麼短？那我跟教練繼續請假好了～」<br/>「啊你敢？！」<br/>「小岩不是說要補回來嗎？我已經一年沒看到你了欸一年！」<br/>岩泉反過身將及川壓回床上，「反正我們有的是時間。」<br/>「是啊，」及川抬頭輕吻了他的唇。<br/>「我們有一輩子呢。」<br/>-end-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>